Anecdotes d'une guerre
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Quelque part en Terre du Milieu, Ophélie a rejoint la résistance. Voici le récit de ses actions contre le pouvoir de Sauron. Bonus d'Enfant des Ombres, il est nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre. Série de TRES courts OS.


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Voici donc le premier OS d'une courte série sur les quatre ans passés sous silence dans Enfant des Ombres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique et seront très courts, relatant juste des anecdotes.**

Chapitre 1 : Robin des Bois

_1234, France_

-Cours, Blanche, ne t'arrête pas.

A bout de souffle, les jambes alourdies par la longue distance parcourue, je tentai de rester au même niveau que ma mère qui détalait comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses. Heureusement, la forêt n'était plus très loin. Une fois les premiers arbres derrière nous, nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour autant. En effet, nos poursuivants n'abandonneraient pas la traque si facilement. Un an après le premier bûcher pour «hérésie luciférienne», une vieille bigote du village nous avait dénoncés, ma mère et moi, pour nos «comportements étranges». Dès que les ténèbres de la forêt nous cacheront à la vue des fanatiques, j'aurai tout le loisir de laisser exploser ma rage, hurler contre ces absurdités et l'étroitesse d'esprit de la vieille commère qui ne s'était pas privée de parler à ces monstres.

Le lendemain, nous étions hors de danger, mais il fallait nous débrouiller pour nous nourrir et nous abriter dans des endroits relativement sécurisés. Mais pour l'instant, être en sécurité signifiait n'importe où du moment que les Inquisiteurs étaient loin.

-Sainte Inquisition, tu parles, hurlai-je en écrasant mon poing contre un tronc d'arbre.

Cela n'apaisa pas ma fureur et j'eus droit même à des déchirures aux jointures, dont le sang s'écoulait. Ma mère me força à m'asseoir et fit cicatriser mes plaies avec ses pouvoirs.

-T'énerver ne changera rien, me dit-elle. Je pensais qu'à treize siècles, tu serais assez mature pour comprendre que la vieille avait parlé uniquement par crainte. La peur et les politiques répressives délient souvent les langues, parfois même pour faire dire des vérités qui arrangent ceux qui les demandent.

-Des mensonges, donc… Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils ne se révoltent pas.

-L'obscurantisme, la promesse d'un paradis, la manipulation des esprits. Tout ça réuni pour contrôler les opinions, et donc les actes de ceux qui les écoutent. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Tu as la chance de vivre plusieurs siècles, et donc d'avoir une immense culture qui te permet de savoir ce que tu veux pour toi, ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses réellement, sachant pertinemment dans quoi tu t'engages et comment te sortir de situations fâcheuses et en éviter d'autres. Tu as acquis un esprit critique et tu sais analyser ton environnement. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. L'ignorance, l'obéissance aveugle, la peur. Voilà de grands fléaux qui conduisent aux pires horreurs.

J'engrangeai ce discours dans ma mémoire, sachant qu'il me servirait pour plus tard. Lorsque ma mère eut fini de nettoyer mes égratignures, je notai une certaine douleur dans ses yeux, ainsi que du remords. Mon instinct encore peu développé m'avertit qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, comme si elle avait été du côté de ceux qui aujourd'hui nous traquaient. Qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible pour ne pas cacher complètement ses émotions ?

_An 5 du Quatrième Age_

Cela faisait des heures que nous étions cachés, en haut d'arbres ou accroupis sur des talus, surplombant le chemin. Perché dans les branches feuillues d'un vieux chêne, je tentai de garder une position confortable pour éviter les courbatures, afin d'être parfaitement dispo au moment voulu. Pour cacher mon anxiété, je caressai le bois de mon arc, tout en observant le chemin. Il n'y avait pas de vent et un silence de mort régnait. A terre avec son épée, Eradan leva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et je pris une flèche dans mon carquois. La tension était à son comble lorsque la patrouille d'Orcs passa. L'un d'entre eux conduisait même un chariot dont le contenu était couvert. Que pouvaient-ils transporter ? Nourriture ? Armes ?

Glorfindel perché dans l'arbre face à moi siffla d'une façon particulière, ressemblant à un chant d'oiseau. C'était le signal. En même temps que les autres archers, j'encochai ma flèche, visai et tirai. Le trait perça le crâne du conducteur de chariot. Les wargs attachés furent abattus, tout comme te reste de la patrouille.

Une fois tous les Orcs morts, nous nous rassemblâmes autour du chariot. Legolas enleva la couverture, dévoilant des sacs et des tonneaux remplis de nourriture, de bière et toutes sortes de produits médicaux. Nous n'en crûmes pas nos yeux. Il y avait aussi une caisse pleine d'argent ou d'objets de valeur, sûrement l'impôt versé à Sauron.

-Belle pêche, aujourd'hui, clama Gimli en se frottant les mains.

S'ensuivit tout un débat sur le devenir du butin. Si certains voulaient que nous gardions ce trophée, d'autres préféraient le redistribuer au peuple qui vivait dans la misère. Le deuxième choix fut adopté. Cependant, nous gardâmes l'équipement des Orcs. Les armes pouvaient toujours resservir, tout comme les pièces d'armures.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé retrouver Ophélie, même si c'est juste pour quelques courts chapitres. Le rythme de publication sera hasardeux (comme d'habitude). Une petite review ?**


End file.
